The Lyoko Pack
by RejolWivurr
Summary: Ulrich never knew how he lost his memory. What he did know was what he was. He was a werewolf, alone, and hunted. Without a pack, or a home. But that all changed when he met the pack of werewolves that his parents were in before they died. Can they help him find his memory? Can they beat the wolf Xana? Who's hunting Ulrich, and Why? Set in Alternant Universe. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hello readers. This is the first fanfiction that I've written on this site, so I'm a little new with how things work. So please cut me a little slack if something isn't working. However this isn't the first fanfic I've written just the first on this site. Abviously from the description you know it's an AU about Code Lyoko.**

**I thought about this plot line once, so I looked up a few fics and almost all of the ones I found were short, unorgaized, or abandaned. It really annoy's me when people just abandon their fanfics, and I don't think many people have tried this plot line enough. So I decided to make this story.**

Deep in the forests of Europe in a secluded clearing layed a wolf. But this was no ordinary wolf. No, this wolf was different than the others. It was large. Several feet high, and long. It could ealily be used as a mount like a horse. It had brown fur all over, and razor-like teeth and claws. It's legs were large and powerful. It could run for days at a time without stoping if need be. But the most prominent of its features were its eyes. It had glowing golden eyes that pierced threw the night making it as easy to see as if it were day.

As it lay there drifting to sleep a noise caused its ears to twitch. Its eyes opened once more, looking out into the night. It's eyes caught sight of a flicker of movement, and as it saw what it was for a moment it layed stock still. Then coming back to its senses the wolf lept to its feet sprinting away into the night faster than you could blink, and something slipped out of the bushes as it watched the wolf take off with it's blood red eyes. And then it raced after the wolf.

The wolf kept on for as long as it could, but the creature was gaining. And it was not alone. The wolf could see three more chasing it. The longer the wolf ran the slower he got. It was so tired. It hadn't eaten in days, and had been running for weeks. He couldn't get away from the creatures. If it turned to fight they would overwhelm him with their numbers, and if it kept running it would calapse from exhaustion soon enough. It would die, but it kept going. The wolf new that it had crossed into pack territory a week ago, and it was surprised that the creature had followed it past the boundaries. They normally wouldn't go near the place. It was dangerous for the wolf to be here. It wan't part of any pack, and if it was caught by the wolves that controlled this part of the woods then he would be treated as a threat and ran out.

But it didn't have a choice it was the only place that was safe from the creatures, but it appeared that wasn't the case anymore as the creatures still kept after it. It's limbs were getting sluggish, and it new that it wouldn't be able to run for much longer. Suddenly one of the creatures appeared in front of it reaching its claws out to rake them down on the wolfs face. But the wolf was strong, and even though it was exhausted it didn't want to die. It threw every thing it had into jumping over the creature. But as it passed above the creature it leapt up closing its jaws around the wolf's back leg biting down hard before letting go quickly. The wolf was thrown off balance by the bite, and hit the ground hard rolling several times until coming to a stop on its side. The wolf tried to raise itself back up to fight, but whimpered in pain as it found its leg was fractured and bleeding from the bite. It slumped down laying on its side defeated as the ceratures suround it. The creature that bit the wolf stepped forward. It had tasted blood, and it wanted more. It stepped closer ready to diliver a killing blow. As the creature went to sink it's fangs into the wolfs throat the wolf closed it's eyes letting out a whimper waiting for death. Then out of the darkness around them a snarl rang out.

The wolf opened it's eyes just in time to see the creature about to kill it turning towards a jet black male wolf leaping through the air legs outstretched to land on the creature. The creatures scream of surprise was cut short as the wolf landed on it tackling it to the ground its teeth closing around it's throat, killing it. The other three creatures reacted quickly running forward to attack the wolf, but were quickly cut off by a golden male wolf with dark purple streaks in its fur, an ebony black female with silver on it's paws, chest, and belly, and a small white female wolf with a pinkish hue to it's fur. A pack was here, and the creatures knew they wouldn't stand a chance. They ran, but before they could take two steps back the first wolf to show up stepped in their path blocking their escape. The creatures had rushed toward it earlier by instinct, but now that they had gotten a good look at the black wolf it was obvious that it was the alpha. It was larger than the others, and had a commanding air about it. And an Alpha wasn't something that should be taken lightly. They would have no chance of getting past the Alpha with just three of them. They had crossed into pack territory to chase the wolf and they were going to pay for it with their lives.

The wolves surrounded them and cut them down in seconds. Once they were taken care of the wolves turned towards the brown wolf. It lay unmoving with it's head layed on the ground. It's leg was openly bleeding, it's brown fur was matted with blood and sweat, and it's eyes were closed. It look as if it were dead.

The Alpha walked forward staring at the wolf looking for any sign of life. After staring for several seconds it could see the gentle rise and fall of the wolfs chest. The wolf was asleep, nothing more. Just as the Alpha realized this the wolf began to stir...or at least its body was.

The sound of bones popping in and out of place as they moved and repositioned themselves, along with corded muscles that shrank adnd tightened around the now smaller bones as the wolfs body shrank down, hair receading back into the skin, claws and teeth becoming once again fingers and flat teeth. As the now human body layed there the other wolves took in his appearance. Laying on the ground in front of the wolves was a 17 year old boy with shaggy brown hair. He wore a green t-shirt with a black militay style jacket that hung open in the front, black pants, and green shoes with black soles and laces.

The Alpha noticed that the boys hands were covered in old bandages, so it looked like he was wearing two white gloves with his fingers exposed. There were multiple scars, and wounds on his body. The Alpha counted at least ten, and that was only on his arms and neck. He couldn't see any more due to his cloths.

But the most shocking thing the Alpha saw was what was around his neck. There were three identical necklaces around his neck. Each one was a cresent moon with a wolf sitting in the curve of the moon howling. The Alpha stepped closer and bent his head towards the necklaces smelling for the boys scent. The other wolves made sounds of surprise when they saw the necklaces around the boys neck. The Alpha thought for a minute and then made a decision.

The other wolves watched as the Alpha shrank back down into a human picking the boy up onto his back, and then turning back into a wolf leaving the boy on his back. And with that the Alpha and the other wolves started the journey back to the camp where they stayed.


	2. Chapter 2: Ulrich

**Hey guys. Did you like the last chapter? Who's the mysterious boy with the necklaces? Why are the necklaces so important? What were the creatures that were chasing him? Follow this boy on his journey to figure out who he is, where he came from, what happened to his parents, and what he's supposed to do in the pack. Not to mention his sudden atraction to the Alpha's daughter Yumi.**

**PS: I'm pretty sure you already know who the boy is from the clothing I described, his hair, and the fact that he likes Yumi.**

_He was eight years old, and in the forest. Alone. The last thing he can remember was being a human, and then turning into a wolf in order to get away from Them. Everything before that was a blank, as if it had been wiped from his memory. He managed to get away, and found some shelter in a cave to begome human again. _

He bolted up from the ground his dream fading away, as he woke. That was his first memory. The first he could remember at least. It had been happening a lot since he entered the forest. It was as if the forest triggered the memory in his mind.

Wait. He wasn't in the forest. He was in a large tent made out of furs and pelts. He was laying on a fur pelt on the ground probably intended for sleep. He looked around the tent. It was ten feet long and about seven feet wide. There were several pelts next to his layed out on the ground as a flooring. It was empty except for a few personal belonging of whoever's tent this was, and a few bags.

He looked up at the doorway as the pelt covering the entrance was pulled to the side. A middleaged Japaneese man, and a young girl around his age walked in. The man was average height and wieght, He had black hair that hung down in his eyes, and wore a pair of black pants and a shirt. His shoes were black as well, and he carried a walking stick in one hand, and a knife at his belt.

The girl was a little older that him. She had black shoulder length hair, and wore a black shirt with a white open jacket, and white pants and shoes. He also noted with interest that they both wore the same necklace around their necks that he did. A blue cresant moon with a golden wolf on it howling.

He resisted the urge to look down at his own necklaces. He looked at the girl again. She was pretty, more than pretty. She was beutiful. As he looked at her he had a feeling in his chest. It was strange and he'd never felt it before. He quickly looked away wanting it to stop.

He was drawn out of his thoughts as the man with the staff spoke.

"Hello. My name is Takeo Ishiyama, and this is my daughter Yumi." he said pointing to himself and the girl. His gaze flickered back to the girl as the man said her name, but he quickly looked back at the man he now knew to be Takeo. "We took you to our camp, and treated your wounds. None of your wounds were very bad, and are healer says that you'll make a full recovery in a few days." Takeo continued. Still he said nothing.

Takeo's POV

The boy hasn't said anything yet. He just stared at him. Takeo waited a few more seconds before,

"What's your name, boy?" he asked trying to coax a response out of him. But he didn't say anything. He just kept sitting there. Mabye the boy was afraid or thought he was in danger, so he wasn't talking. "We're not going to harm you boy. You don't have to be afraid of us." Takeo said hoping the boy would trust him. The boy looked at him, raising an eyebrow in queston. It seemed to say,_ Why would I be afraid of you?_ It wasn't much of a reaction from him, but it was a start. He was about to ask another queston when his daughter spoke up.

"Please, we just need to understand whats going on. I can tell from your reaction to my fathers queston that you aren't afraid of us, right?" she said. Takeo was about to scold his daughter for interupting when the boy nodded his head in response to her queston without any hesitation. He decided to watch for a second, and see what would happen. "The necklaces that you wear around your neck are the symbol of our pack. It means you're one of us." she continued. He noticed that the boy seemed to be listening intently to her. "We need to know where you got them, how you got them, who you are, and we need to understand what's going on." she spoke gently and reasuringly, and it seemed that the boy trusted her. "I promise whatever the answers are you won't be in any trouble. So. Will you answer our queston? Please." she added as an afterthought. This time the boy did hesitait. And he wasn't surprised. She was asking him to reveal the fact that he could have stollen the necklaces, or hurt the person they belonged to. He may not want to tell them.

Boy's POV

Slowly the boy began nodding. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like he could trust this girl, Yumi. He felt like he knew her somehow from an old life. He could tell she would keep her promise of keeping him safe no matter what his answers were.

Takeo's POV

He was impressed with his daughter. She had gotten more out of this boy in thirty seconds than he had gotten out of him in the entire time they'd been there. It seemed as if the boy seemed to trust her, and would listen to her. He had an idea. His daughter was about to ask another queston, but he cut her off.

"Yumi may I speak to outside for a second?" Takeo asked. She looked at him in surprise, but got up and followed him out side the tent.

The boy frowned. he didn't want the girl to leave. Once they were outside he turned around to talk, but Yumi beat him to it.

"Why did you do that? He was starting to open up, and you interupted." she said.

"I know that Yumi." he said.

"So what did you want to tell me?" she said in exasperation. He hesitaited before going on to his idea.

"I want you to go back in and ask him the questons without me being there." he said. Yumi was shocked.

"W-why do you want me to?" she asked. It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to. It was just that she didn't expect her father to trust her to do it without him there.

"He trusts you." he told her. She looked at him with confusion. "He answered you without hesitation when I could berely get him to raise his eyebrow. I don't know why but he trusts you, and I think that you could get more out of him if I wasn't there." Yumi thought about what he had said and she had to admit that he had a point. The boy did seem to trust her more than her father.

"Ok." she said. Her father realaxed a bit at her words. "But where will you be?" she asked. Her father looked around at the fiffty or so tents in the clearing that their camp was in.

"I'll gather a few of the others and explain the situation." he said. She nodded and headed back into the tent.

Boy's POV

The girl walked back in alone. He smiled at her as she sat down, and she returned it. He looked back at the tent door wondering why her dad hadn't returned yet. She saw what he was doing and said,

"He wants me to speak to you alone. He has some things he has to take care of." she told him. He smiled at her in understanding.

Yumi's POV

She looked down at her where her legs were crossed in front of her. She didn't know how she was going to begin.

She looked up at him and began speaking. "So, my dad wants me to ask you some questons, and he felt that you'd be more comfortable without him here." she said. He nodded in his understanding. She thought for a minute, and then, "Well, I'm not really sure how to start, so why don't we just start with the basics." she said. He nodded again. "You heard my father say my name's Yumi, so what's your name?" He didn't say anything, but he reached up to one of the necklaces around his neck turning it over to show her the back of it. She could see an ingraving in it. She leaned forward reaching out her hand to cup the necklace in her hand. This caused her to get closer to him which for a reason she couldn't fathom made her blush a deep red. She couldn't explain it, but everytime she looked at him she got this feeling in the pit of her stomach. And she couldn't help but feel like she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't figure out where she had known him.

She looked at the ingraving on the back and saw that it had the name Ulrich on it. "Ulrich. That's your name?" she said. He nodded. She sat back thinking for a moment. His name definantly sounded familier. She couldn't quite place it, but...

_Flashback_

_"Where are you guys going to go?" she asked a six year old boy with brown hair and green eyes. _

_"My parents say that we're going to live in the city for a while, and then we'll find somewhere safe where we won't endanger the pack anymore. He looked down at his feet as he said it._

_"I don't want you to leave." she said. He was one of her best friends. _

_"I don't want to leave either." he said. "But my parents say we have to. To protect the pack."_

_It was time for them to go. Her father and her were standing at the edge of the camp with the boy and his parents. Her father took his parents off to the side to talk without them hearing which left them alone. She stepped forward hugging him tight. He hugged her back. " I'll never forget you Ulrich." she said. _

_"And I'll never forget you Yumi." he said pulling away. She looked at him for a second, and then faster then he could think she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, turning bright red. When she finally looked up at him she saw that he was also blushing bright red. Before any of them could say anything their parents came back and he was walking away into the forest with them waving back at her._

_End Flashback_

"I know you!" she said her eyes widening. "I thought you looked familier, but I couldn't figure out why. But now I remember. You were part of the pack years ago, but you and your parents left when you were six. We were best friends!" she said almost shouting. The look on his face didn't change. He just looked at her as if he didn't remember anything about what she was talking about. Then a thought struck her. She looked at him with a queston in her eyes. "Ulrich, do you remember anything about me?" she asked. He just shook his head no. "Do you remember anything about your parents or your time with the pack?" Again he shook his head no. "How far back can you remember?" she asked. Again he didn't say anything, he just held up eight fingers. "Eight years?" she said. He nodded. She sat back trying to prossess the imformation. She sat there thinking before she looked up at him again. She held her gaze looking into his eyes as he looked into her.

And it was like a telepathic link had conected them together. She looked into his eyes, and she could read him like a book. Every movement he made, every flick of his eyes, and every emotion that peaked through she could see, and understand. This shocked her. She hadn't seen him and years.

She looked down at his hands, and for the first time noticed that his hands were covered in bandage wraps leaving only his fingures uncovered. She looked back up, and again that link came back.

"What happened to your hands?" she asked worry in her voice. She saw it in his eyes. The look of confusion that a person only gets when they don't know something. Whatever it was that had happened he couldn't remember. He shrugged in response to her queston.

That was beginning to confuse her. She could tell that he trusted her, and yet he hadn't said a word to her yet. She had thought that he hadn't spoken to her father because he didn't trust him, but it was just her now and he still hadn't spoken. Her eyes widened as she thought of something.

"Ulrich, c-can you speak?" she asked him. He shook his head no. She thought over everything that she had learned for a few minutes and then she slowly stood up. "I've got to go for a little bit ok. I'll be back latter." she said. She could tell that he didn't want her to leave. He may not remember her, but that was still that familiarity. That was probably the reason he had trusted her so easily. She gave him one last smile before leaving through the tent flap. She spotted her father standing close by with all of her friends, talking. Her friends, Odd, Aeltia, and Jeremy.

She walked over to them. Her father saw her and turned.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"It went well. It was just a little shocking." she answered. Her father looked at her in confusion.

"Why was it shocking?" he asked her.

"Do you remember eleven years ago when the Sterns left the pack?" she asked. He looked at her with a questioning look.

"Yes." he said.

"That's their son, Ulrich." she told him and her friends. Their eyes widened. Ulrich had been friends with all of them before he left, and they had all missed him badly. Her father looked at the tent where Ulrich was.

"Ulrich." he said. "I don't believe it." Then he thought of something. "If that's Ulrich then why didn't he recongnize me? He should have a least remembered my name." he said. She looked at him sadly.

"That's the problem. He doesn't remember." she said. They all looked at her in confusion. "He has amneasia." she told them. "And has had it for eight years." There was shock written all over their faces. Her father turned back to the tent where Ulrich was. He stood there staring for a moment before saying,

"I sense that there are tough times ahead for us, and Ulrich." he said leaning on his staff. The others looked at him confused.

"Dad?" Yumi asked. He looked back at her.

"I've met people with amneasia before. They become a completly different person then they were before. It'll take some getting used to. And it usually takes years to get even fragments of their memories, and thats if they find them.

"Can we do anything to help him?" Odd asked. Besides Yumi he had been Ulrich's closest friend. Takeo shook his head.

"We can tell him about his past, and show him familiar things, but there is no guarantee that they will have any affect on his memory." Takeo said. They all stood there taking in the information they were given. Then Aeltia stepped forward.

"Can we see him?" she asked. The others looked up at him hopefully. He could tell that they all wanted to see their old friend, but he didn't want to overwhelm him with all of the new faces. He shook his head no.

"I don't want to overwhelm him. You can all see him tomarrow, but for now lets let him rest. He's been through a lot." he said. He could tell they were reluctant too agree, but after a few seconds they all began to nod their axceptance. He left after that. Ulrich was sleeping in his and Yumi's tent, so he and Yumi would be sleeping in a temporary tent set up close by. Normally he would take Yumi with him, but he could tell they all wanted to talk privately. So he left them to themselves.


	3. Chapter 3: Talk Amoung Friends

**Hey guys. How's it going? Did you like the last chapter? It raise a few questions? Like mabye, what caused Ulrich to have anmeasia? What happened to his parents? Who's necklaces were teh other two around his neck? And will him and Yumi survive another day without getting embarased about their atractions to one another? Read to find out!**

Mixed POV

Once Yumi's dad left they all gathered around one of the many fires in the camp. No one spoke at first. They were still thinking things over. Then Odd spoke up.

"So it's really Ulrich in there?" Yumi nodded.

"Ya. I didn't believe it at first, but when he showed me the ingraving on the back of his necklace I knew it was him." she said.

"Just think. All these years we thought he was safe and sound with his parents when really he's been running from those creatures since he was nine. That's rough." Jeremy said.

"I feel sorry for him." Aelita said looking into the fire.

Yumi's mind flashed back to the bandages on his hands. Something bad must have happened to them if they had been covered since before he lost his memory. Mabye he did remember what happened, but just didn't want to tell her?

"I wonder what happened to his hands?" Yumi said. The others looked at her.

"What's wrong with his hands?" Aeltai asked. Yumi looked up at them.

"He had his hands covered in white bandages. The only part of his hands that's uncovered is his finger. Something bad must have happened because apparently they've been there since he lost his memory." she told them.

"That long?" Jeremy said in shock. She nodded.

"Ya." she said. There was silence for several minutes after that. Yumi was about to say something else when Ulrich walked out of the tent, and looked around for something. She wasn't sure if she souldn't go get him, or just leave him alone. Aelita's next words snapped her out of her train of thought.

"What are you looking at Yumi?" she asked. The others followed her line of sight until they saw Ulrich. It had been years since they had seen him, and he was just a kid then, so none of them recognized him at first. Then Odd saw the bandages on his hands.

"Is that-" Odd said, but he never finished. Yumi nodded.

"Do you guys want me to go get him?" she asked. The others nodded quickly wanting to see Ulrich after all these years. Yumi stood up, and walked over to him. As soon as he saw her he smiled a greeting, but didn't say anything as usual.

"Hey." she said as she got closer. He nodded to her. She pointed a thumb behind her at where the others where waiting. "How would you like to meet some of your old friends from when you were still with the pack." she said.

He looked quickly over her shoulder at where she was pointing at the others. He held his gaze for a few seconds as he seemed to make a decision. He looked back at her, and slowly nodded. She lead him to the fire and she sat down in her old spot motioning for him to sit next to her. He did.

The akwardness of the moment could be cut with a butter knife. No one knew what to say, or do, and Ulrich just sitting there didn't help. Yumi was about to speak up when Ulrich beat her to it.

He pointed at Yumi, and then touched his lips. And then pointing at the others he tapped his head pointing at himself. The others looked at him like he had just sprouted a second head. Yumi had forgoten to tell them that he couldn't speak. Speaking quickly she said,

"He can't speak, so he used gestures and signs to mirror his words." she explained. The others nodded their understanding.

"So what did he just say?" Aelita asked.

"He told you that I said you used to know him." she told them. Ulrich looked over at her. It hadn't escaped his attention that she'd been able to translate his movements preciecly, as if he'd said it out loud. Odd spoke up in response to what he'd said.

"Ya. We were all close friends before you left." The others nodded their agreement. Ulrich tapped the necklaces at his neck, but the others didn't understand what it meant.. Ulrich looked to Yumi for help. She smile. She liked the fact that she understood him when no one else could.

"He wants to know your names." she said.

"I'm Odd." Odd said raising his hands. Ulrich raised an eyebrow examining his cloths. Odd was wearing a purple long-sleve shirt with purple pants, and white shoes with a purple outline. His hair was blonde, and spiked up in a cone with a purple speck in the middle. Around his neck, like the others, was a cresent moon necklace with a wolf, the pack's symbol.

Ulrich made a kind of sign with his hand before pointing to his necklace again. Odd looked to Yumi for translation.

"He said you look knid of odd, but what your name." she said with a smile. The others including Odd burst out laughing. Ulrich looked at them with a confused expresion.

Chuckling slightly Yumi leaned over to Ulrich saying, "No Ulrich. He meant his **name** is Odd." He looked at her for a second and then shrugged his shoulders pointing to his necklace again as if to say, '_Ok, but what's his name?'_. Yumi shook her head saying,

"No I mean his name is literaly Odd. As in, Hey Odd." Ulrich nodded as he realized what she was saying. By now the others had recovered enough to stop laughing. Aeltia raised her hand to get Ulrich's attention, still smiling.

"I'm Aelita." she said. Jeremy did the same.

"And I'm Jeremy." Odd leaned over grabbing Jeremy by the head and giving him a nuggie saying,

"But we all call him Einstien because he's got a big brain." Jeremy made a few noises of protest as Odd continued to mess with his head, but Ulrich had stopped listening when Odd had said the word Einstien. He closed his eyes thinking hard. His head began to hurt, and he felt a little dizzy.

"Ulrich, are you ok?" Yumi asked him, but he didn't hear her.

_Flashback_

_Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremy were all playing in the forest near the tribe's camp. Odd and Jeremy ended up wrestling. Well, Odd was wrestling. Jeremy was just rolling aroundtrying to get him off. _

_"Come on Einstien you can do better than that." Odd said jokingly as he and Jeremy continued to roll around on the ground. Sighing, Yumi walked over and picked Odd up off of Jeremy, ending the wrestling compitition._

_End Flashback_

The memory ended, and he found himself back at the fire with the others. Yumi had a hand on his shoulder watching him intently, and the others were looking at him with concern.

"What happened?" Yumi asked. He looked at them before making a few signs and motions. They all looked at Yumi waiting for her to translate. She looked at them with wide eyes.

"He remembers us." she said.


	4. Chapter 4: Swimming in Memories

**Hey guy's. Sorry about the wait. Hoped you liked the last chapter. I know it was short, but once the story gets going the chapters will get longer. I usually write chapters with at least two to three thousand words. So, can anyone guess what the creatures chasing Ulrich are? If you do put it in the comments. **

**Anyway, back to the story!**

Ulrich's POV

His eyes opened once more. He was in the tent he had first woken up in. He looked up through the hole in the peak of the tent that let the light in. It was morning. Putting his back to the tent door he reached over for his green shirt.

If he hadn't turned away from the door he would have seen Yumi pull the tent flap to the side, and walk in.

Upon seeing him without a shirt on she froze halfway into the tent. She swallowed hard, looking at the toned muscles on his back. She bit her lip as she watched the muscles ripple across his back with every move he made. He slipped his arms through the shirt pulling it over his head. He turned around pulling it down his chest, and she caught a glimps of hard abs along his stomach just before his shirt covered it up.

He saw her standing there, and raised an eyebrow in question. Shaking herself out of her trance she said, "The others and I are eating breakfast outside, and they want you to join us." He slipped his shoes on and lastly his jacket, following her outside.

Mixed POV

There were a few werewolves that he didn't know sitting around eating by themselves or in groups. Some where children, and some where teenagers like them. There were a few adults around, but he figured the others were off hunting. Yumi lead him to a circle of tents that he guessed belonged to the others. Inside the circle of tents was a cooking fire with the others gathered around it. He noticed that there were three others he didn't know. Two girls and a boy. They were about two years younger than him. The boy had black hair, and was definantly Japanese, probably Yumi's younger brother. One girl had red hair set in two ponytails, and the other had dark skin and black hair in a single ponytail.

He and Yumi sat down in the open space on the edge of the circle. Yumi handed him a plate of meat and vegatables before grabbing one for herself.

"Hey Ulrich." the others said in greeting. He nodded, and then looked at the three people he had yet to meet. When no one seemed to notice that he was waiting for someone to introduce them to him he turned to Yumi getting her attention. He raised an eyebrow in question nodding his head towards the three. Yumi seemed to come to with a start, as if her brain had caught up to her.

"Oh, right." she said getting everyones attention. "Ulrich this is my little brother Hiroki" she said pointing to the boy, "And this is Milly." She was pointing to the girl with red hair now. "And this is Taimya." Pointing to the last of the three. They waved in greeting to him, and he nodded in return.

The boy named Hiroki spoke up. "So this is Ulrich. Yumi's been talking about you a lot." And then, much to Yumi's dismay, he said, "So are you Yumi's boyfriend now or something?" Ulrich nearly choked on his food, as Hiroki asked that. Sure he liked Yumi from the start, but he wanted to get to know her before he even thought of that. Before he could come up with a good response however Yumi interrupted.

"Hiroki! Stop asking questions. Ulrich just got here. Do you really think he wants to answer that?" she said. All though Aelita couldn't help but wonder if Yumi didn't want Hiroki to spill about how she's been obsessing with Ulrich since he got here.

Ulrich looked at Yumi greatfully, and she smiled in return. Then remembering what Hiroki had asked them both Ulrich and Yumi looked back at their food blushing. Then Odd spoke up.

"Hey guys I found this lake out in the forest, and was wondering if anyone wanted to go swimming after breakfast." Odd asked the group.

"I will." Aelita spoke up immeadeatly after Odd. She hadn't been swimming in a long time, and she was eager to go. Plus she wanted to spend time with Odd. Hiroki, Milly, and Taimya all agreed to go. So did Jeremy. Yumi looked at him.

"Do you want to go?" she asked. He thought about it, and after a few seconds he nodded. Yumi told Odd that they would go too.

Everyone hurried to finish their food so they could leave. They all got up with Ulrich following Yumi. They passed several tents on their way through the camp. Outside one of the smaller tents was a black haired boy about Yumi's age. As they came closer the boy got up and started walking towards them. When he reached them he looked at Ulrich.

"Hey, your that new guy Ulrich right?" he asked. Ulrich nodded. The boy continued. "Can I talk to you for a second?" the boy asked jerking his head over to his tent. But before Ulrich could do anything Yumi grabbed his arm, and began pulling him along with the others as they kept walking.

"He's not interested in talking to you." she told the boy. Anger flashed in his eyes, but he walked away. As Yumi continued to drag him Ulrich raised an eyebrow at her in queston. "That's William. He's a hotheaded guy who thinks he can order everyone around. He probably wanted to tell you how things 'work' around here. Like how he's in charge, and you have to do what he say's or he'll make you pay. But really he's just blowing hot air." she said. "Plus he's obsessed with the idea that I'll be his mate one day." Yumi said this last part with a bit of anger in her voice. Ulrich could tell this William character had given her a lot of trouble in the past, and that Yumi held little to no regard for him.

They caught up with the others at the edge of the forest, and continued walking. Odd led them through twists and turns, trees and branches, and bushes and undergrowth. Until they came out of the trees into a large clearing with a lake in it. The clearing was littered with flowers of different kinds. The lake was fed by a small brook that ran from a small opening between two large boulders. Ulrich could only guess where the hole led too. Mabye a cave.

"Wow. This place is great." Aelita said looking around at the scene before them. Odd started running towards the water.

"Come on guys! We won't get to go swimming if we don't get in the water!" he yelled as everyone watched him. Pulling his shirt off as he went Odd cannonballed into the water shouting. Laughing at Odds enthusiasim they ran forward to the edge of the lake taking off their extra clothing, and splashing into the water to join Odd. The next few hours was filled with splashing, dunking, running, diving, and the boys acationally tackling each other into the water.

After a few hours Milly, Taimya, Hiroki, and Jeremy all had to leave. Which just left her, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita.

Yumi's POV

All thought she kept busy splashing around with the others she was continually distracted by Ulrich. He didn't try to distract her, nor did she believe he realized the effect he was having on her, but she couldn't help it. Seeing him splashing around in the water without a shirt on was repeatedly distracting her. She was also being distracted by his not so hidden scars. That morning when she had walked in on him dressing she hadn't noticed the multitude of scars littered across his back, but now she could see them plain as day. The sheer amount of them shocked her. She wondered what he'd been through in the last few years to have that many.

She was roused from her thoughts as Aelita whispered in her ear, "You know, if you keep staring at him he's going to notice eventually." she said making her blush. "Mabye I should tell him myself." Aelita said in a teasing voice. Yumi smiled in return.

"Mabye I should tell Odd about how you've been crushing on him for a year now." she said with a smirk causing Aelita to look away blushing before saying,

"Y-you know about that?" Yumi looked at her as if she had just said the dumbest thing ever.

"Seriously Aelita?" she said. "From the way you look at him, and the way you act around him it's obvious that you like him." Aelita looked at her with worry.

"Is it really that obvious?" she said with her eyes wide. "He doesn't know does he?" Aelita had went from happy, and teasing to worried and anxious in a matter of seconds.

"Aelita don't worry." Yumi said. "I'm pretty sure the only person in our group that doesn't know you like him is Odd himself." Aelita calmed down at her words. "What are you worried about anyway?" Aelita looked at her questioningly.

"I don't want to make things akward between us." she said. Now it was Yumi's turn to be confused.

"Why would it make things akward?" Yumi asked.

"Because I know Odd doesn't like me back." Aelita said sadly. Yumi looked at her as if she was nuts.

"But Aelita, Odd does like you." she said. Aelita looked starstruck.

"He does?" shes said a little to loudly.

"Ya, I do." Odd said beside them making them both jump. A little behind Odd was Ulrich. They had both forgoten that the boys were still there. Upon noticing Odd Aelita grew as red as a tomato, and then once she realized what Odd had said she looked at him with amazment.

"You do?" she said quietly. Odd nodded at her, smiling. Aelita took a step towards him still staring at him. Yumi swam over to Ulrich, and began dragging him towards the edge of the water.

"Lets give them some alone time." she said, and he nodded. Her and Ulrich got out of the water walking towards the edge of the clearing. Ulrich didn't fail to notice that Yumi didn't bother to grab her shirt and pants to put them back on, but simply walked out of the clearing in the cloths she had been swimming in which was couinsidently her underwear. The entire time they had been swimming he couldn't help but stare at her beauty. She was the most beautifull person he's ever met, and seeing her like this made him want to just go up and kiss her.

As they reached the edge of the clearing they looked back to see Aelita's arms wrapped around Odds neck, and his around her waist as they shared a kiss. Ulrich and Yumi left the clearing and began walking down a path.

"So what sould we do until they've finished their little moment?" Yumi said the last bit in a joking manor. Ulrich just shrugged his shoulders. They kept walking in silence for a few seconds when out of nowhere Ulrich heard a voice as soft as a whisper.

"_Ulrich..." _it said. He froze as he heard it listening. It sounded familiar. Yumi stopped and looked at him.

"You ok?" she asked.

"_Ulrich..."_ it said again. He turned his head towards it listening.

"Ulrich?" Yumi said. "You there?" He didn't respond. It was as if Yumi couldn't hear it.

"_ULRICH!"_ the voice screamed. Upon hearing the scream Ulrich was galvanised into action, and he took of in the direction of the voice. He heard Yumi shout at him, but he kept going.

"_Ulrich..." _the voice said again. He ran through bushes and undergrowth, vines and branches, trees and shrubs.

"_Ulrich..." _the voice said again. The ovice was louder this time, as if Ulrich was closer. He was comming up on a clearing. Just as he reached the edge of the clearing the voice screamed again, but it was a different voice this time.

"_ULRICH!"_ it said. And then the voices stopped and he found himself in the same clearing as before. He looked towards the lake where Odd and Aelita were still in the water. Aelita had her head tucked under Odds chin with her arms around his neck still. Odd had his arms around her waist, and both of them had their eyes closed. Neither noticed him enter the clearing. Yumi caught up with him saying.

"Hey. What happened? What's wrong?" she said as he looked at her in confusion. He pointed at his ear. "You heard something?" she said. He nodded. "What'd you hear?"

He touched his mouth. "You heard a voice?" she asked. Again he nodded. "Do you know who's it was?" she asked him. And he shook his head. By then Odd and Aelita had noticed them at the edge of the trees and had stepped apart blushing. Yumi waved at them before turning back to him. "Do you have any idea what the voice was?" she asked. He shook his head again. "Do want to talk about, and figure it out?" He tought about it for a few seconds before shaking his head no, and making a sign with his hands that said, "_Later, but not now._" Yumi nodded and they ran over to the lake joining Odd and Aelita in the water again. When they got to the water Odd was swimming over to the opening between the boulders where the small brook was flowing out of. He climbed up on the rocks looking into the hole.

"Hey guys, I wonder if this goes anywhere?" he said. Aelita spoke up.

"Uh...Odd I'm not sure you should-" Aelita started, but Odd was allready crawling through it. The hole was only three feet wide and a foot and a half tall. Big enough for about one person the size of a teenager. As Odd's body began to disapear into the hole Aelita looked at them.

"Does anyone else think this is a bad idea?" she asked. Ulrich swam over to the rock, and climbed up looking into the hole Odd had disapeared into. After a few seconds Odd's feet appeared out of the hole, as he crawled out backwards. Ulrich raised an eyebrow at him as he looked up.

"Dead end." he said in disapointment. He and Ulrich swam back over to the girls. They got out of the water, and sat on the shore after getting dressed again.

"So Yumi, where'd you and Ulrich go earlier?" Aelita asked. Yumi looked over at Ulrich.

"Well we were just walking down a path, but then Ulrich started hearing voices and ran off after them." she said earning a surprised look from Odd, and Aelita. "Then we ended up here." she finished.

"Did you find out who's voices they were?" Aelita asked. Ulrich shook his head. Yumi looked over at them.

"I have a feeling that Ulrich was chasing himself." Yumi said. They looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yumi, if you two heard voices then it wasn't himself." Odd said with sarcasm. Yumi smiled.

"Ulrich was the only one that heard the voices. I didn't hear anything." she said.

"Oh." Odd said. "So why did you say he was chasing himself?"

"Because if I didn't hear it then it would have to be something in his head. Like a memory that was trying to claw its way out." she told them. Ulrich looked up at that. He hadn't even considered the possibility that it could be a memory, but if it was he wasn't sure if he wanted to remember. The first voice had been soothing, and quiet. But the louder voice had been a scream of terror and worry.

They got up, and left the clearing. By now it was almost sunset. They had spent the whole day there at the lake, but they had to admit, it had been fun. Odd and Aelita said good night leaving just Ulrich and Yumi. Yumi looked at Ulrich who seemed to be deep in thought.

"My father knows more about amnesia than me. We can ask him about the voices if you want." she told him. He shook his head. He didn't want to involve anyone else with his past. The creatures had been chasing him for as long as he could remember, so whatever had happened in his past caused the creatures to want to kill him. His past was dangerous, and he didn't want to endanger Yumi, or her father. Yumi said goodnight, and they went to their separate tents. He wasn't sleeping in the temporary tent anymore. They had set up a small tent next to his friends, and he walked into it.

Taking off his jacket and shoes leaving him in pants and a shirt he layed down on his sleeping pelt. He didn't know how long he layed there. It could have been hours, it could have been ten minutes. He couldn't stop thinking about the voices he'd heard. They had been so familiar. He was sure of that much. How they were familiar, and where he had heard them he couldn't say. Mabye Yumi was right and they were a memory.

Slowly his eyelids began to close as sleep bagan to take him.

"_Ulrich..."_ His eyes shot open. The voices were back again. He looked around in his tent. "_Ulrich..."_ It seemed to be coming from outside the tent. He got up and walked out. It was around midnight. Everyone was asleep.

"_Ulrich..."_ He looked in the direction of the voice and ran off into the forest.

Yumi's POV

"And you say he heard voices?" he father asked. Yumi nodded. Yumi had gone to her father's tent to see if he could tell her anything about what Ulrich heard. "And you didn't." he continued. Again she nodded. Her father seemed to be thinking for a few minutes before saying,

"Well, let me think on it for a while, and then come talk to me in the morning." her father said before telling her to get some sleep. Yumi thanked her father walking out of the tent. She was about to step inside her own when a movement caught her eye. She looked up in time to see Ulrich disapearing into the forest. Looking at the spot where he'd disapeared she started following him.

Ulrich's POV

He followed the voices through the forest along twisting paths and through trees. He started to think that he'd never find them until he came upon the clearing with the lake again. He stood in the clearing for a few seconds waiting.

"_Ulrich!"_ there it was again. But this one was different from the others. It sounded as if a person was in pain calling for help. He walked forward to the edge of the water.

"_Ulrich!" _His eyes fell on the hole between the boulders. The voice seemed to eminate from the hole. He looked at the small stream running out of it. Odd had been able to get in the hole, but he was bigger than Odd. If he went into the hole then he'd be on his stomach with the water cascading around him. He'd drown if he wasn't careful. He was about to step into the water to swim over to the hole when,

"_Ulrich..."_ There was the quiet voice again. It seemed to be pulling him away from the water's edge. Back into the woods. He wanted to see where the other voice would take him, but the whispering sound of the first voice seemed to entrance him. He followed it back into the woods. He walked through the forest until he was half way back to the camp, and then he saw... Yumi? Her back was to him, and she seemed to be looking for something. He walked up behind her tapping her shoulder.

She jumped spinning around in shock going into a fighting stance. When she saw who he was she relaxed.

"Oh. It's you." she said. He raised an eyerow. It seemed to say, '_What are you doing out here?'_.

"I could ask you the same queston." she told him. "I saw you run off into the woods and followed you." Then looking at him in question. "What are _you_ doing out here?" He pointed to his ear. "You heard the voices again?" she asked. He nodded. "Did you find out where they're leading you?" she asked in excitment. He shook his head no. She calmed down after that thinking. "Do you still hear them?" she asked. He listened for a few moments and when he heard nothing he shook his head. "Well we can always keep looking." she said beginning to walk foward. He shook his head pointing back in the direction the camp. She looked at him in confusion. "You want me to go back?" she said. He nodded. "Why?" she said hurt in her eyes. Didn't he trust her?

He didn't have an answer for her, so he let his eyes do the talking. He locked eyes with her holding his gaze. She looked deep into his eyes reading them. What she saw made her smile. She could see that he trusted her. She may not know what the reason as, but she could tell that there was a reason. Even if he wasn't exactly sure about it himself. Smiling at him she said,

"Fine, but be _careful_ ok." He nodded. She turned and walked off in the dirrection of the camp. He stood there for a few seconds. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but this was something he had to do on his own. He ran back to the clearing throwing his jacket and shoes on the ground as he dove into the water. He swam over to the openning climbing up onto the rocks. He had to be careful. The stream could drown him if he wasn't. He go down on his stomach and started to go into the hole. It was a fight to climb up the slanted surface of the rock. The water fought against him, and it nearly pushed him back out several times. But he kept going. The water was hitting his face every few seconds, and it was a fight to breath as every time he opened his mouth for a breath water would fill it. Still he kept going. He crawled twenty feet into the hole before his hands hit a rock wall. His heart sank as he remembered Odd's words after coming out of the hole.

_"Dead end."_ A dead end. It was a dead end. He ran his hands over the rock looking for an opening, but he couldn't find one. He would drown if he didn't find one soon. After a few seconds he began to realize that there wasn't an opening in teh rock wall. He began to crawl backwards, but his shirt got caught on a rock. No matter how hard her tried her couldn't get it free. There was no way forward, and he couldn't go back because he was caught on a stupid rock.

_Flashback_

_Him and his parents were running through the woods. They were being chased by something. They reached a clearing with a lake, and began to swim across. "Ulrich..." said a soft voice that seemed to call him back to the shore. "Ulrich..." it said again. He stopped and listened. His parents called to him, but he didn't hear them. He began swimming back the direction he had come. His mother cried out, "Ulrich!" her voice was filled with terror at what her son was doing. She called again, "Ulrich!". Her screams seemed to bring him out of his trance, and when he saw what he was doing he turned and swam back towards his parents as something came out of the woods and into the clearing. _

_His parents pulled him up onto some rocks where a small stream trickled out of a gap between the rocks. His dad shoved him toward the hole._

_"Quick, Ulrich hide in here. We'll lead them away, and come find you when it's safe." his father said. _

_"What if it's a dead end?" his mother asked as she looked at the water coming from teh hole. If it was a dead end he would drown. His father shook his head._

_"The water has to be coming from somewhere. It can't be a dead end." he said as he shoved Ulrich towards the hole._

_End Flashback_

Ulrich opened his eyes again. The water was coming from somewhere. He had to find where. It was cascading down from above him hitting his back, and looking up he saw an opening wehre the water was falling from. Looking back at where his shirt was caught he reached down pulling on it, but it wouldn't come free. Anger filling his eyes he grabed onto the collar of his shirt using his werewolf strength to rip it in two like paper. Pulling himself up through the opening above he was plunged under water. He opened his eyes to find himself floating in a tunnel filled completly with water where it flowed down into the tunnel he was just in. The water made it to dark to see far into the tunnel, but he knew he wouldn't reach the end before he drowned. He was about to turn back and go back out the tunnel when,

"_Ulrich!"_ The voice filled with pain again. But it was quieter than before, as if it was dieing. He began to swim down the tunnel towards the voice. He had to know what was calling him here.

As he swam forward he began loosing more and more air. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a peice of metal shinning in the water. "_Ulrich!_" The voice seemed to be coming from it. He swam forward reaching out for it. It was wedged between two rocks. If it wasn't for the rocks the metal would have flowed away with the current. After a few seconds he pryed it free holding it firmly in his hand. He was beginning to become light headed. He needed air, now. He turned around and swam back the direction he came from. He reached the entrance to the first tunnel. He fell down feet first. Laying down on his back he straightened out his legs, and crossed his arms across his chest, tucking in his head letting the current of the water take him back down the tunnel like a slide until he shot from the entrance and landed in the lake. He opened his eyes under the water as he began to swim up. His hands came up passed the surface of the water, but before his head could break the surface a hand grabbed onto his ankle stopping him from getting air. He fought against the person that held him but he couldn't get his head above the water, just his hands. As his vision began to fade from lack of oxygen he was filled with rage. He hadn't come this far for that little peice of metal only to die because of some random person that wanted him dead. His hands went back under the water grabbing the wrist of the person and using his werewolf strength to break his wrist casuing it to let go. His head broke the surface gasping for breath. He swam to the shore crawling up out of the water, and falling into a fighting stance as he turned looking back at what ever had grabbed him. After a few seconds one of the creatures that had been chasing him crawled out of the water holding it's injured wrist.

It stared at him with red eyes full of hate. Ulrich nearly fell foward from shock at what happened next.

"_Ulrich..."_ The soft, soothing voice from before that had been callin him away from the lake seemed to come from the creature's mind and into his. Ulrich's eyes widened.

_Flashback_

_Ulrich had just crawled into the hole after his dad had shoved him towards it and he and Ulrich's mother had begun to lead the creatures away. Ulrich looked back through the entrance and his heart lept into his throat as one of the creatures broke off from the others running over towards him. He started crawling up the tunnel. He reached a dead end, but remembering his dads words he looked for where the water came from. He saw an opening above him, and crawling through he began swimming through the much deeper water. He could hear the creature behind him, and as he kept swimming he began to hear the voices from before. It came from the creature compelling him to turn around and swim towards it, but he fought against it swimming away. The creature managed to catch up to him, and one of it's claws caught one of two necklaces from around his neck. The string broke and the peice of metal that was on it fell and got wedged between two rocks._

_End Flashback_

His eyes narrowed as he studied the creature. It was the same one from when he was a kid. The creature had been using the voices to keep him away from the clearing so that he wouldn't find whatever the peice of metal was. Whatever these creatures whated it was clear that they didn't want him to find his memory.

Rage filled his eyes as the creature continued to use the voice to try and mesmorize him like before. Hair bagan to grow out of his arms. His eyes flashed gold, and his claws and teeth came out. He walked towards the creature slowly. The creature seemedto think that he had been mesmorize by the voices. As he neared it the creature brought its clawed hand up in the air to slash at his throat, but before the creature could bring it down on him his hand shot out gripping the creatures throat. The creature froze as its air supply was cut off, and fear showed in its eyes as it realized that he hadn't been mesmorized.

He tightened his grip on the creature breaking its neck, killing it. He dropped the creature's body on the ground his body turning back to normal.

He was back at his tent in the camp. He looked down at the peice of metal in his hand to find it was a ring. It was a band of silver metal with an intracate green emerald set in the top of the band. He turned it around in his hand noticing an ingraving on the inside. It read, '_kmaucxl kimudum_'. Somehow he knew that it meant _'friends forever'. _He knew it was his, but that was all he knew. He didn't know where it came from, how he got it, or why it was important. Sighing as he looked at it he slipped the ring onto his finger looking at it on his bandaged hands.

He layed down on his blamkets in his tent closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

_He was back in the tunnel swimming away from the creature. He'd just lost his ring, and kick the creature away causing it to get pulled back out of the hole by the current of the water. He kept swimming until he saw a light at the end. He swam faster towards it. He reached it coming up from the water gasping for breath._

His eyes shot open, and he bolted up from where he was laying.


	5. Chapter 5:Hunting Lessons and Girl Talk

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently. I know it's been two weeks. Three actually, but I was a church camp then. The reason I haven't updated is because I've been having a 'writer's block'. I have plenty of idea's for this story, but most of them won't happen until futher down the story, and it was hard to fill in the blanks in between. But hopefully I'll be updating more often again. Did you like the last chapter? I did. Why don't the creatures want Ulrich to get his memory back? What happened to his parents after they led the creatures away in his flashback? What's going to happen next? Read and find out.**

Ulrich's POV

He slowly opened his eyes as he came back from the world of dreams into the waking world. He sat up in the tent looking around seeing that it was empty aside from him. It had been a week since he'd found the ring, and he was no closer to finding anything about it than when he had started. He stood up walking over to where his cloths were. Slipping his shirt over his shoulders and then his jacket. He always slept in his pants so he already had them on. He slipped his shoes on, and stepped out side. Yumi was waiting for him outside the tent.

They had developed a kind of pattern. He'd wake up, Yumi would be waiting for him to go to breakfast, him and his friends would talk and kid around for a bit while Yumi taught him the ways of the pack. He liked spending time with Yumi. Something about it just felt right. She was always the first one to understand what his signs ment. Even when the others understood him sometimes she would always be first.

He spend a lot of time around Odd as well. Besides Yumi Odd seemed to be his closest friend. Maybe they had been friends before he'd left the pack? He wasn't really sure, and he didn't really care either. They were friends now, and that's all that mattered. And then there was that jerk William. William hadn't stopped like Yumi said and had persistently tried to get him alone to talk to him. But he'd listened to Yumi's advice and hadn't even given Willliam a thought, but William's persistence was annoying. And sooner or latter he'd have to do something about it.

He and Yumi walked over to the fire where the others were eating breakfast. The food they had every day wasn't that bad. It was basically any meat that the hunters in the pack cood find. And then they'd take it back the the pack's camp to gut the animals, and cook them. There weren't many vegatables and when there were they were always berries or something. The wolf side of them only needed to eat meat, but the human side of them needed vegatables and meat. So every once and a while the hunters would come back with berries or the acational herb that they found. It was difficult to find the vegetables for werewolves. They're better at hunting animals instead of fruit. The others looked up from their food as he and Yumi sat down.

"Hey guys." Odd said waving.

"Ya, hey." Aelita said.

"Hi." added Jeremy. He waved in response, and Yumi said hi. They both grabbed some food and began eatting.

"Hey Ulrich. Are you gonna finish yours?" Odd said pointing at his food. Ulrich smiled. Since he'd been here he'd learned that Odd was a walking stomach. Some people got thirds. Well Odd got sevenths and eighths. There wasn't any time of day when Odd wasn't hungry, and he was always asking everybody for there food. Ulrich didn't say anything in response to his question, but continued eating.

"Hey Ulrich." Odd said. He looked up at him. "We still going on a hunt later?" he asked. Ulrich nodded in response. Odd had agreed to teach Ulrich to hunt this afternoon. It would be his first hunt, or at least his first proper hunt. He had hunted in the past, but he never actually learned to hunt, or at least he didn't remember learning. When he'd hunted in the past he'd been sloppy, and had often gone hungry several nights in a row. When he did eat it was usually squirel or some other animal that wasn't fast enough to out run him in his weakened state. His hunger was the main reason he was so skinny, but his time with the pack had helped him fill out again due to the food they had given him. And he was eager to learn how to hunt properly.

Yumi looked over and Aelita. "So what are we going to do while they're off hunting?" Yumi asked her. Ulrich didn't hear her response due to Odd getting his attention again.

"So how do you feel about your first hunt?" Odd asked him. He shrugged in response. In truth Ulrich felt nervous about it, but ever since he stopped speaking it was dificult to communicate and often people had to guess what he was thinking. "Nervous?" Odd asked. He nodded and held his hand up palm down in a 'kind of' motion. Odd smiled. "Well I'm a fairly good hunter and I have a feeling with a little practice and me teaching you you'll be a great hunter." Odd told him. Ulrich nodded in response. He turned back to the girls conversation.

"Maybe we could go swimming again?" Aelita asked Yumi. Yumi looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head no.

"No we swam just yesterday. I'm tired of it." Yumi said in exaspiration. Aelita sighed as she layed her plate down on the ground with the others, exept for Odd's since he was still eating.

Ulrich waited for Odd to finish his food then they headed out. Odd took him into the forest and began instructing him on the hunt. He taught him how to track and stalk a deer, taught him how to out smart a fox, and showed him how to kill it quickly and efitiently. Odd wasn't the best instructor he could have had, but he was good enough.

"Alright Ulrich." Odd said, "I've taught you how to track and stalk prey. Now lets see how you do in a real hunt." Odd said. Ulrich nodded transforming into his wolf form running off. He'd be doing this alone without Odd's help, and he wasn't going to mess it up.

He quickly found some deer tracks next to some scat. He sniffed it picking up the trail of the deer. It was far based on the scent, so he didn't bother stalking or hiding until he was within half a mile. He stalked forward towards the deer's location. It was about twenty yards away, and he was crouched low in some tall grass. He watched as the deer grazed on some grass for a few seconds waiting for his chance to take it down.

The deer's head shot up as it caught a scent. It tensed ready to bolt. If he didn't take it now he'd loose it. He shot forward closing the distance between him and the deer in seconds. One paw coming up to land on the deers shoulder pushing it onto its side, the other landing on its head pinning it. His jaws closed around its throat killing it. His wolf side gained control over his human side for a few seconds as he tasted blood. He waited until it passed, and then raised his head up from the deer. He saw Odd in his wolf form sitting a few yards away. He changed back into human, and Odd did the same. Odd tossed him a skinning knife. He looked at it confused. Odd pointed to the deer.

"Normall wolves would just eat it with all the guts and all, but since we're humans as well we're a bit more advanced then them." Odd said. "We skin the deer once we kill it, and then take the carcause to the camp to be cooked, and dividesd into the pack. We stick together, and support the pack."

The next hour was spent with Odd teaching him how to corectly skin and gut the deer. When he was done he was left with a carcause of meat for the pack. Grabbing a long straight branch from a nearby tree Odd tied the deers legs to each end of the stick. Throughing it over his shoulders Ulrich followed Odd back towards the camp.

All and all, his first actual hunt had turned out pretty well. He wondered what the girls were doing right about now.

Yumi's POV

"So..." Aelita said. Yumi looked over at her. Jeremy had left to go work on another of one of his projects a few minutes ago leaving just her and Aelita. Jeremy always had some project to work on. He was an invintor, and since he lived in the woods with the pack he didn't have any of his computers that he used to, so he made little things to help the pack. He was the one who made all of the bows, arrows, and hunting knives for the members of the pack.

Yumi listened as Aelita went on. "What do you want to do while they're hunting?" she asked Yumi. Yumi shrugged.

"I don't know. Why don't we just sit here and talk." she suggested. "Its been days since we just had a talk with just the two of us." Aelita nodded smiling.

"What should we talk about?" Aelita asked. Yumi smiled.

"How are you and Odd doing?" she asked her. Aelita blushed looking down.

"Good...I think." Aelita said. Yumi raised an eyebrow. "He's really nice and we've been friends for years so it's really easy to talk to him. And we went walking through the forest the other day, and he was really romantic." Aelita got a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought about the day before.

"How many jokes did he make?" Yumi asked her. Odd was always making stupid jokes that no one laughed at. Aelita smiled.

"A few. I like his jokes." she said at Yumi. Yumi's eyebrows rose at that.

"Really, you do?" Yumi said. Aelita nodded. Yumi shook her head. If Aelita liked Odd's jokes then they were definatly made for each other. AFter a few seconds of silence Aelita spoke up.

"So how are things between you and Ulrich?" she said in a teasing tone. Yumi blushed a deep red. Aelita suddenly got excited. "I knew it. You like him don't you?" she said. Yumi didn't respond. "Come on Yumi I told you that I liked Odd. Spill." she said. Yumi sighed.

"I don't really know Aelita." she said. That made Aelita sit down in confusion. "I think I like him, but I don't think he likes me in that way." Aelita looked at her like she was insane.

"Yumi, it's obvious that he likes you. Every morning you walk to breakfast together. You understand what he tries to say better than anyone else. AND you two were friends and practically grew up together before he left." she said.

"But he doesn't remember that." Yumi pointed out. Aelita nodded.

"But he will." she told her. Yumi loked up at her.

"We don't know that. I mean he's regained some of his memories, but I'm not sure he'll get it all back." Yumi said with a sad tone.

"Do you know if he's discovered anything else from his past?" Aelita asked her. Yumi shook her head, but then she got a confused look on her face. "What is it?" Aelita asked. Yumi looked at her.

"Do you remember about a week ago when Ulrich heard those voices in the forest?" Yumi asked. Aelita nodded. "That night I saw him running into the forest." Aelita was listening intently to every word. "I followed him. He told me he heard more voices, and that they led him there. He wouldn't tell me what he was doing exactly, but he asked me to go back to camp." she finished. Aelita looked thoughtful for a second. Then she spoke up.

"Did he tell you anything after he got back?" she asked. Yumi shook her head.

"No. I think he may have remembered something, but I'm not sure. I don't think he wants to involve us in it. I think he wants to do it on his own." she told her. Aelita looked like she was going to say something, but before she could Odd and Ulrich walked over, and sat next to them.

"How was the hunt?" Yumi asked. Ulrich smiled, and Odd clapped his hand on Ulrich shoulder.

"Great!" he said. "Ulrich turned out to be a quick learner, and an exelent hunter. He took down his first deer today." Yumi looked at Ulrich and smiled. Ulrich smiled in return. There was that sensation again. Every time she looked Ulrich in the eye it was like a light bulb went on. They were connected. She could understand what he was trying to say from the look in his eyes. It was a little unsettling.

Yumi looked down at his hands. They were covered in bandages just like always. She saw something on his ring finger. It was a ring. A silver band of metal with an intricate green gem set in it. She looked up at Ulrich with wide eyes. He met her gaze raising an eyebrow. She looked back down at the ring, and he followed her line of sight. He stiffened. She was about to say something when he shook his head no at her. He looked at Odd and Aelita who were deep in conversation not paying them any attention. So she had been right about Ulrich not wanting to involve the others, but he seemed to trust her enough.

She mouthed the words '_where did you get that?'_. He tapped his throat right where his vocal cords would be. '_The voices?'_ she mouthed again. He nodded. She thought for a second, and then mouthed. '_Do you know what it is?'_ He shook his head that he didn't. She looked at him for a second and then she mouthed the words, '_I do.'_ She showed him her hand and on it was another ring. It was an exact copy of his except her's had a black gem instead of green. She pulled it off her finger and showed him an ingraving on the inside. '_kmaucxl kimudum'_. It meant '_friends forever'_. He pulled the ring off his finger and looked at the ingraving on the inside. They were the same. Him and Yumi, friends forever. It was their rings.


	6. Author

**Hey Guys. So sorry I haven't updated in a long time. It's just that I'm trying to write three stories at once. So I'm going to focus on one story at a time. And since this story was the second one I wrote I'm going to work on the other one. If your interested in reading it its Code:The Adventure Continues. Keep in mind I am NOT abandoning this fic. I'm just going to finish the other one first. I' ve got the plot line planned out already so I should update quickly this time. If you like this story I'm sorry but you'll have to wait for me to finish the other one.**


End file.
